Rural mailboxes are usually mounted on vertical wooden posts, which are subjected to deterioration through decay or termite attack. Also, the typical square or round wooden mailbox post can be loosened and lifted out of the ground by pranksters—much to the irritation and inconvenience of the mailbox owner and mail delivery personnel.